Wybuchowe trio
Zemsta Totalnej Porażki – Odcinek 13 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Zemście Totalnej Porażki, finałowa czwórka uczestników miała okazję zawalczyć o pieniądze w wysokości dziesięciu tysięcy dolarów. Dodatkowo ich przeciwniczką w zadaniu została dobrze znana nam Heather. Zawodnicy ścigali się, popychali i ogólnie robili wszystko by zdobyć tę marną kasę. W ostateczności wszyscy oprócz Pauline zlecieli z klifu do wody zostawiając jej walizkę z pieniędzmi. Dziewczyna wykorzystała to i wygrała. Jednakże postanowiłem zrobić im kolejną niespodziankę. Okazało się, że zwycięzca jest jednocześnie wyeliminowany, więc Pauline pożegnała się z nami zostawiając w grze tylko trójkę uczestników: Ashley, Jennifer oraz Orlando. Które z nich odpadnie tuż przed finałem? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Zemstę… Totalnej… Porażki! Przed domkiem zawodników ''Ashley siedziała samotnie na schodkach. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''To jest jakaś porażka! W finałowej trójce miałam być tylko z moimi sojusznikami, a nie z największymi wrogami! Cóż… Tak czy siak wystarczy, że wygram dzisiejsze zadanie, a później oczywiście wygram też w finale. Poza tym chęć pokonania tej dwójki osób jest dla mnie dodatkową motywacją. Nie mogę pozwolić na to, aby któreś z nich zgarnęło milion dolarów! ''W pewnym momencie do Ashley podszedł Orlando. Dziewczyna podniosła się i spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. 'Ashley: '''Czego chcesz? '''Orlando: '''A kto powiedział, że czegoś od ciebie chcę? Może chciałem tylko porozmawiać o… pewnej sprawie? '''Ashley: '''Tak? Niby o jakiej? '''Orlando: '''Więc… Co powiesz na to, żeby połączyć siły i wspólnie wejść do finału? '''Ashley: '''Chcesz mieć ze mną sojusz? '''Orlando: '''Nie musimy tego tak nazywać. To będzie tylko nasza jednodniowa współpraca. '''Ashley: '''Po prostu nie chcesz dopuścić Jennifer do finału, co nie? '''Orlando: '''Tak, a z tego co wiem tobie chyba jeszcze bardziej na tym zależy. '''Ashley: '''No tak… ''Westchnęła. 'Ashley: '''Okej. Niech ci będzie. '''Orlando: '''Czyli że się zgadzasz? To świetnie! (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: 'Nie wiem czy mogę w pełni jej zaufać, ale w końcu to Jennifer jest jej główną przeciwniczką, a nie ja. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Lepiej żeby to nie był żaden przekręt. Mimo wszystko muszę być ostrożna. Ale z drugiej strony nie pogardzę pomocą w dojściu do finału. '''Ashley: '''Więc skoro już chcesz razem ze mną się jej pozbyć, to mogę ci o czymś powiedzieć. Ma to związek z Jennifer i może cię to zainteresować. '''Orlando: '''W takim razie zamieniam się w słuch. '''Ashley: '''Pauline powiedziała mi, że Jennifer prawdopodobnie podmieniła głosy na ceremonii przed rozwiązaniem drużyn. Będziemy mogli ją pogrążyć jeśli znajdziemy odpowiednie nagranie. '''Orlando: '''O, to rzeczywiście jest dosyć interesujące… Ale nie masz pewności, że ona to zrobiła? '''Ashley: '''Nie mam. Poza tym nie wiadomo też, czy Chrisa będzie to w ogóle obchodzić, ale mimo wszystko warto spróbować. '''Orlando: '''No dobra. Wiesz co, chodźmy już teraz przeszukać nagrania. Może akurat nie będzie tam nikogo, a nie mamy na to zbyt dużo czasu. Już dzisiaj zostaną tutaj tylko dwie osoby. '''Ashley: '''Okej, chodźmy. Jennifer nie może być jedną z nich. ''Zdążyli oddalić się zaledwie na kilka metrów od domku, gdy nagle z megafonu rozległ się głos Chrisa. 'Chris: '''Czas na półfinałowe zadanie! Zapraszam was na naszą wspaniałą scenę! '''Ashley: '''Eh, ciekawe czy Chris zrobił to celowo… '''Orlando: '''Cóż, pójdziemy tam później. Może nawet w trakcie zadania zdążymy. '''Ashley: '''Może… Scena ''Orlando, Ashley i Jennifer znaleźli się przed dużym stołem podobnych do takich z teleturniejów. Każdy miał przed sobą duży przycisk. Po chwili na scenę wszedł Chris w garniturze oraz Chef w sukience znanej już z poprzednich sezonów. 'Chris: '''Witam finałową trójkę! Dzisiaj sprawdzimy trochę waszą wiedzę na temat tego sezonu. Zobaczymy ile z niego zapamiętaliście! '''Jennifer: '''Super… '''Ashley: '''Ha, chyba ktoś tu polegnie. '''Jennifer: '''To, że przez prawie połowę sezonu nie byłam uczestniczką nic nie zmienia! Nadal mam szansę was pokonać. '''Ashley: '''Ta, jasne. '''Chris: '''Dobra, uciszcie się już! Na początek zadam wam trochę pytań. Jeśli będziecie znali odpowiedź i będziecie chcieli odpowiedzieć, musicie wcisnąć przycisk znajdujący się tuż przed wami. Odpowiada ta osoba, która wciśnie go jako pierwsza. Za każdą poprawną odpowiedź zdobywacie punkt. Wszystko jasne? ''Uczestnicy pokiwali twierdząco głowami. 'Chris: '''Zatem przejdźmy do pierwszego pytania. Najpierw będzie coś łatwego. Kto odpadł na samym początku? ''Ashley szybko wcisnęła przycisk. 'Chris: '''Ashley? '''Ashley: '''Jennifer. '''Jennifer: '''Przecież nie wyleciałam na samym początku! '''Ashley: '''Jak to nie? Wyrzuciliśmy cię na naszej pierwszej ceremonii. '''Chris: '''Cóż, niby masz rację, ale Jennifer odpadła jako druga, a mi bardziej chodziło o tę pierwszą wyeliminowaną. Więc nie otrzymujesz punktu. ''Ashley przewróciła oczami. 'Chris: '''W takim razie powtórzę pytanie… ''Tym razem Jennifer prawie od razu wcisnęła przycisk. 'Jennifer: '''Susan odpadła jako pierwsza. '''Chris: '''Brawo, zdobywasz pierwszy punkt! ''Jennifer spojrzała się z wrednym uśmieszkiem na niezadowolonych Ashley i Orlando. 'Chris: '''Następne pytanie. Kto zasnął jako pierwszy, a kto jako ostatni w czasie bezsennotlonu? ''Uczestnicy zaczęli się zastanawiać i dopiero po krótkiej chwili Jennifer wcisnęła przycisk. 'Jennifer: '''Wtedy w grze był ten leniuch, więc to on pewnie zasnął jako pierwszy. '''Chris: '''A jak brzmi jego imię? '''Jennifer: '''Eee… ''Kilkusekundowa cisza. 'Chris: '''Koniec czasu! Może ktoś inny chce odpowiedzieć? ''Ashley i Orlando wcisnęli swoje przyciski prawie w tym samym czasie. 'Chris: '''Orlando był szybszy, więc teraz to on odpowiada. '''Orlando: '''Ten leniuch to Bob. On chyba zasnął jako pierwszy. Natomiast najlepsza była wtedy… Pauline? '''Chris: '''Tak! Zdobywasz punkt. '''Orlando: '''Ha! ''Ashley wyglądała na coraz bardziej wkurzoną. 'Chris: '''Kolejne pytanie. Którzy uczestnicy zostali porwani na czas trzeciego zadania? ''Ashley bez zastanowienia wcisnęła przycisk. 'Ashley: '''To byli… Natalie, Lucas, Vanessa, Jake… '''Chris: '''No dalej, to jeszcze nie wszyscy. '''Ashley: '''Eh, może… Andrew? '''Chris: '''Nie, Kevin i Pauline. A to oznacza, że nie zdobywasz punktu. '''Ashley: '''Ale wymieniłam poprawnie cztery osoby! '''Chris: '''A ja oczekiwałem, że wymienisz wszystkich. Tak więc oboje jesteśmy zawiedzieni. '''Ashley: '''Pff… To idiotyczne. '''Chris: '''Jak ci się nie podoba, to możesz już zrezygnować. '''Ashley: '''Nic z tego, nie ułatwię ci zadania. '''Chris: '''Okej, okej… Wróćmy do pytań. Przez kogo przegrała drużyna Robali w czasie wodnego wyścigu? ''Ashley ponownie jak najszybciej wcisnęła przycisk. 'Ashley: '''Jake. Tego jestem pewna na 100%. '''Chris: '''Tak... W końcu dostajesz swój pierwszy punkt. '''Ashley: '(pod nosem) Powinnam mieć już trzy, ale lepsze to niż nic… 'Chris: '''W takim razie na ten moment mamy potrójny remis. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie na długo. ''W tym momencie nastąpiło małe przyspieszenie i uczestnicy byli już po kilku następnych pytaniach. Wyniki wyglądały następująco: Ashley miała 3 punkty, natomiast Orlando i Jennifer po 2. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''Gdyby nie te nieuczciwe zagrywki Chrisa, to moja przewaga byłaby jeszcze większa. Zapamiętałam o wiele więcej niż tamta dwójka. Ale mimo wszystko teraz dużo zależy od szczęścia… '''Chris: '''Zostało już niewiele do końca quizu. Pamiętajcie tylko, że to nie jest dzisiaj wasze jedyne zadanie. '''Jennifer: '''Tak, tak. Dawaj następne pytanie. '''Chris: '''No już, spokojnie. Kto był zagrożony podczas ostatniej ceremonii przed rozwiązaniem drużyn? '''Orlando: '''Skąd mamy to wiedzieć skoro to nie była nasza ceremonia? ''Nagle Jennifer wcisnęła przycisk. 'Jennifer: '''Andrew był zagrożony. '''Chris: '''Masz rację, zdobywasz punkt. '''Ashley: '''Ciekawe skąd to wiesz… '''Jennifer: '''Mógł mi o tym powiedzieć? Poza tym sama mogłam sobie obejrzeć z daleka tę ceremonię. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Ta, jasne. Wie, bo podmieniła wtedy głosy. '''Chris: '''Nie ma czasu na ciągłe kłótnie. Idziemy dalej. Który ze starych uczestników przeszkadzał wam podczas waszego zadania w Japonii? ''Zawodnicy przez kilka sekund wpatrywali się ze zdziwieniem w Chrisa. 'Chris: '''Co się tak gapicie? Nie wiedzieliście nawet o tym? '''Ashley: '''W sumie… Chyba rzeczywiście był ktoś, kto próbował nas zmylić. '''Chris: '''No, tylko kto to był? Wyjątkowo dam wam małą podpowiedź, skoro żadne z was tego nie wie. Ten chłopak boi się wojowników ninja. ''Po chwili Orlando wcisnął przycisk. 'Orlando: '''To pewnie był ten frajerski Harold. '''Chris: '''Dokładnie tak. ''Chris westchnął lekko. 'Chris: '''Tylko że teraz przez to znowu mamy potrójny remis. Dlatego zadam wam jeszcze jedno, ostatnie pytanie, po którym poznamy już zwycięzcę tej części zadania. Więc… Którzy uczestnicy zostali piratami i walczyli ze szlachtą w jednym z zadań? ''Cała trójka jak najszybciej wcisnęła swoje przyciski. 'Chris: '''Ojej, chyba aż za bardzo zależy wam na wygranej. Ale tylko jedna osoba może odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, a tym szczęściarzem jest… Ashley! Lepiej tego nie zawal. '''Ashley: '''Udam, że tego nie słyszałam. Piratami byliśmy ja, Orlando, Jacob… Pauline i… Kevin? '''Chris: '''No proszę, wymieniłaś poprawnie wszystkie osoby. A to oznacza, że wygrywasz quiz z przewagą jednego punktu! '''Ashley: '''Juhu, świetnie. A dostanę coś w nagrodę? '''Chris: '''Nic konkretnego, ale zdobyte punkty mogą mieć znaczenie na sam koniec. W sumie na ten moment jesteś już jedną nogą w finale, jeśli taka odpowiedź cię usatysfakcjonuje. '''Ashley: '''Właśnie to chciałam usłyszeć. ''Powiedziała z dumą. 'Chris: '''Jednakże to nie oznacza, że już na pewno zostaniesz finalistką. Za moment jeszcze wszystko może się zmienić. '''Ashley: '''Ale liczy się to, że teraz ja mam największe szanse na finał. '''Chris: '''Jak tam sobie uważasz. Teraz czas na następną część zadania. ''Chef postawił obok uczestników koło fortuny. 'Chris: '''Były pytania, więc teraz czas na wyzwania! Każde z was zakręci kołem fortuny losując sobie jedno z kilku mini zadań. Jedne są łatwiejsze, inne natomiast mogą sprawić wam problemy. Za wykonanie zadania zdobędziecie punkt, w przeciwnym wypadku oczywiście nie zdobędziecie nic. Będziecie losować dwa razy, więc możecie zdobyć dwa dodatkowe punkty. Zaczyna Ashley. '''Ashley: '''Eh, miejmy to już z głowy… ''Zakręciła kołem. Wskazówka zatrzymała się na polu z numerem 3. '' '''Chris: '''Trójka! Sprawdźmy co to jest… ''Chris spojrzał na kartkę. 'Chris: '''Upiększ śpiącego niedźwiedzia. ''W tym momencie stażyści wnieśli na scenę klatkę ze śpiącym niedźwiedziem. Obok postawili wieszaki z różnymi ubraniami i jakieś kosmetyki. 'Chris: '''Nie musisz tego robić jeśli nie chcesz, ale skoro stażyści już się tak ładnie postarali… '''Ashley: '''Spoko, zrobię to. A przynajmniej spróbuję… (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'No bo przecież jeśli ten niedźwiedź się obudzi, to nie będę ryzykować utratą zdrowia i ucieknę jak najdalej od niego. ''Ashley podeszła do klatki. Wzięła jakąś sukienkę i spojrzała się na zwierzaka. 'Ashley: '''Niby jak mam to na niego założyć? ''Chris wzruszył ramionami. 'Chris: '''To już twój problem. ''Ashley westchnęła i po chwili rozerwała sukienkę w taki sposób, że mogła okryć nią jakoś niedźwiedzia. Następnie wzięła kosmetyki i ostrożnie zaczęła robić makijaż zwierzakowi. 'Ashley: '''Nie wierzę, że to robię… ''Nagle niedźwiedziowi zaczęło zbierać się na kichnięcie, więc Ashley szybko się oddaliła. Wtedy misiek kichnął i jednocześnie obudził się przez to. Chris podszedł do niego z lusterkiem. 'Chris: '''Spójrz, jak pięknie wyglądasz! ''Niedźwiedź widząc to ryknął ze złości tak, że lusterko pękło, a następnie pobiegł w stronę lasu. 'Chris: '''Chyba mu się jednak nie spodobało… Ale to jest akurat mało istotne, bo i tak zdobywasz punkt. '''Ashley: 'Świetnie. Zadowolona wróciła na swoje miejsce. 'Chris: '''Teraz kolej na Jennifer. ''Jennifer podeszła do koła i zakręciła nim. Wskazówka zatrzymała się na numerze 4. 'Chris: '''Zobaczmy… ''Znowu spojrzał na kartkę. 'Chris: '''Zadanie kulinarne! Wypij obrzydliwy koktajl przygotowany przez Chefa. '''Jennifer: '''Eh… Chyba jakoś dam sobie z tym radę. ''Po chwili do Jennifer podszedł Chef niosący tacę z dużym kubkiem wypełnionym śmierdzącym koktajlem. Cała trójka zawodników skrzywiła się czując zapach. 'Ashley: '''Ale to śmierdzi! '''Jennifer: '''No co ty? '''Chris: '''Chcesz wiedzieć co takiego zaraz wypijesz? '''Jennifer: '''Nie. '''Chris: '''To było pytanie retoryczne. W twoim koktajlu znajdują się zmiksowane karaluchy oraz zgniłe warzywa. Smacznego! ''Jennifer jeszcze bardziej skrzywiła się słysząc to, co powiedział Chris. Po chwili wzięła kubek do ręki i z trudem zaczęła pić. 'Chris: '''Tak tylko jeszcze wspomnę, że jeśli zwymiotujesz, to zadanie automatycznie zostanie uznane za niezaliczone. '''Ashley: '''Dla niej takie paskudztwa to pewnie nic nowego… Ale jeśli już postanowisz się zrzygać, to celuj z dala ode mnie. ''Jennifer na moment przestała pić i odwróciła się do Ashley. 'Jennifer: '''Czy możesz się w końcu zamknąć? ''Ashley zatkała nos. 'Ashley: '''Dla dobra nas wszystkich lepiej będzie jeśli to ty się zamkniesz. Najlepiej do momentu aż umyjesz zęby. ''Jennifer jedynie przewróciła oczami i kontynuowała picie koktajlu. 'Chris: '''Chyba idzie ci zbyt dobrze… Nie czujesz tego wyjątkowego zapachu i smaku? Pomyśl o tych wszystkich karaluchach, które jeszcze niedawno były żyjącymi stworzeniami! W sumie niewykluczone, że któryś przeżył zmiksowanie i… '''Jennifer: '''Dosyć! ''Przestała pić i wypluła trochę koktajlu z powrotem do kubka, ponieważ miała coraz większe problemy z powstrzymaniem wymiotów. 'Jennifer: '''Wszystko zepsułeś! '''Chris: '''O to mi właśnie chodziło. Czyżbyś już nie mogła tego dalej pić? '''Jennifer: '''Dam radę. Twoje komentarze nie sprawią, że się poddam. '''Chris: '''Spoko, ja jedynie staram się utrudnić ci trochę to zadanie. Zauważ tylko, że nie wypiłaś nawet połowy. ''Jennifer spojrzała ponownie na koktajl i westchnęła. W momencie, gdy miała kontynuować picie, zrobiło jej się już całkiem niedobrze. 'Jennifer: '''O nie… ''Odstawiła kubek i zwymiotowała na podłogę zwracając wszystko, co do tej pory wypiła. 'Ashley: '''Ohyda! Chyba ci powiedziałam, że masz rzygać z dala ode mnie! ''Jennifer spojrzała się na Ashley groźnym wzrokiem. 'Jennifer: '''Jeszcze jedno słowo i… '''Ashley: '''I co? Myślisz, że się ciebie boję? '''Jennifer: '''Raczej powinnaś, ale to już twój wybór. '''Chris: '''Okej, później będziecie sobie grozić … Zwymiotowanie oznacza niezaliczenie zadania, więc nie otrzymujesz punktu. Teraz czas na Orlando! ''Orlando zakręcił kołem fortuny, które zatrzymało się na numerze 6. 'Chris: '''To chyba coś dla ciebie. Twoim wyzwaniem jest walka z rekinem w wielkim akwarium! Zdobędziesz punkt, jeśli wytrzymasz tam zaledwie trzydzieści sekund. ''Stażyści wnieśli na scenę akwarium z rekinem. 'Orlando: '''A co jeśli ta ryba mnie zabije? '''Chris: '''Nie zabije… Co najwyżej tylko trochę cię pogryzie. '''Orlando: '''Eh… No dobra, poradzę sobie z tym. '''Chris: '''W takim razie wskakuj do wody, natomiast ja włączę wtedy stoper. ''Orlando trochę niepewnie podszedł do akwarium. Wszedł powoli po małej drabince, a następnie wskoczył do wody. Rekin widząc go szybko przeszedł do ataku. (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: '''W sumie nie było tam tak źle. Bez względu na wszystko ja się nie poddaję i nawet rekin tego nie zmieni! ''Orlando na początku próbował uciekać pływając w kółko, ale nie miało to za bardzo sensu. Dlatego też postanowił się bronić i gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, bardzo mocno uderzył rekina w nos, który przez to trochę się spłoszył. Wtedy też Orlando wynurzył się z wody. 'Orlando: '''Ha, to było łatwiejsze, niż myślałem! '''Chris: '''I… właśnie minęło wymagane trzydzieści sekund! Możesz wyjść już z wody zanim rekin będzie chciał się na tobie zemścić. ''Dumny z siebie Orlando wyskoczył z akwarium. 'Chris: '''Oczywiście zdobywasz też punkt i dzięki temu zostawiłeś Jennifer na ostatnim miejscu. '''Jennifer: '''Pff, nie na długo. '''Chris: '''Cóż, teraz możesz już tylko zremisować z Orlando i to pod warunkiem, że on nie zdobędzie kolejnego punktu. Tak czy siak rozpoczynamy teraz drugą turę. Ashley, zapraszam do koła. ''Ashley zakręciła kołem, które po chwili zatrzymało się na polu z numerem 1. 'Chris: '''Ooo, wylosowałaś moje ulubione wyzwanie! (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Gdy tylko to powiedział wiedziałam już, że to nie będzie nic dobrego… '''Ashley: '''Czyli co takiego muszę zrobić? '''Chris: '''Ty właściwie nie musisz robić nic. Wystarczy, że usiądziesz na fotelu i dasz ogolić sobie głowę! '''Ashley: 'Że co?! Jennifer zaczęła się śmiać. Ashley posłała jej groźne spojrzenie. 'Chris: '''To jak będzie? Skorzystasz z usług fryzjerskich Chefa? '''Ashley: '''Nic z tego! Nawet wygrana nie jest tego warta! ''Wkurzona wróciła na swoje miejsce. ''Chris westchnął.'' Chris: 'Jak chcesz. A zapowiadało się takie niezłe widowisko… Jennifer, teraz ty losujesz. ''Jennifer, która nadal była rozbawiona, podeszła do koła i zakręciła nim. Wskazówka zatrzymała się na tym samym polu, czyli numerze 1. Dziewczyna od razu spoważniała. 'Jennifer: '''Błagam, nie mów, że to jest to samo… '''Chris: '''To jest dokładnie to samo wyzwanie! ''Tym razem to Ashley zaczęła się śmiać. '' '''Chris: '''Aktualnie masz najmniej punktów, więc… Podniesiesz nam oglądalność i dasz ogolić sobie głowę? '''Jennifer: '''Nie, nie zrobię tego. Nawet nie mam pewności, czy Orlando za moment znowu by nie zdobył przewagi… '''Chris: '''Ale… Jesteś tego pewna? '''Jennifer: '''Tak, nie dam się ośmieszyć. ''Jennifer wróciła na swoje miejsce. 'Chris: '''Eh… Niszczycie całą zabawę. '''Jennifer: '''Jak tak bardzo chcesz podnieść oglądalność, to sam ogol sobie głowę. '''Chris: '''Cóż, zawsze jeszcze mogę zmienić zasady i każdy będzie musiał wykonać wylosowane zadanie bez możliwość rezygnacji. Oczywiście wliczając też te, których już nie wykonaliście. Więc… macie coś jeszcze do powiedzenia? ''Jennifer przewróciła oczami. '''Jennifer: '''Dobra, już się nie odzywam… '''Chris: No, tak będzie lepiej dla ciebie. Czas na ostatnie losowanie. Orlando, zapraszam do koła. Liczę na to, że ty nie zrezygnujesz z zadania. Orlando: 'Ja nigdy nie rezygnuję, cokolwiek by to nie było. ''Powiedział z dumą, a następnie zakręcił kołem. Wskazówka zatrzymała się na numerze 6. 'Orlando: '''Znowu walka z rekinem? Na dodatek z tym samym? '''Chris: '''O, to może być interesujące! Na twoim miejscu teraz jeszcze bardziej bym na siebie uważał. Bo w końcu przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że nie zrezygnujesz. ''Orlando westchnął i po chwili powoli wszedł do akwarium. Rekin od razu rzucił się w jego stronę. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''To nie wyglądało zbyt dobrze… Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zaczęłam się jakoś dziwnie czuć. Czy ja mu… współczułam?! Przecież ja go nawet nie lubię! Chyba… sama już nie wiem… ''Orlando próbował bronić się przed rekinem. Tym razem uderzenia nie pomagały na długo. Po chwili rekin wyrzucił z akwarium poobijanego chłopaka. 'Chris: '''Auć, to musiało boleć. Szkoda tylko, że wypadłeś z akwarium przed czasem, więc twoja walka poszła na marne. ''Orlando podniósł się z podłogi. 'Orlando: '''Co? Serio? '''Chris: '''Tak, serio. A to oznacza, że w tej rundzie żadne z was nie zdobyło żadnego punktu. ''Niezadowolony Orlando wrócił na swoje miejsce. 'Chris: '''Ale mimo wszystko mamy zwycięzcę, którym jest Ashley! Zdobyłaś w sumie pięć punktów. Orlando natomiast ma ich cztery, a Jennifer trzy. Jednakże to nie jest koniec na dzisiaj. Zostało wam jeszcze jedno wyzwanie, które będzie miało główny wpływ na to, kto trafi do finału. Gdzieś na wyspie została ukryta statuetka z moim wizerunkiem. Uczestnik, który ją odnajdzie i przyniesie do mnie, automatycznie ląduje w finałowej dwójce. Jako że Ashley wygrała tę cześć zadania, w nagrodę zdobędzie podpowiedź dotyczącą położenia statuetki. ''Chris podał Ashley małą karteczkę. 'Chris: '''Radzę wam się postarać, bo w tym momencie jeszcze każde z was może zarówno odpaść jak i trafić do finału. Zdobyte przez was punkty mogą mieć jakiś tam wpływ na to, które z was odpadnie, ale i tak jeszcze zobaczymy co albo kto zdecyduje o eliminacji. Tak więc… Powodzenia w szukaniu! Poszukiwania ''Cała trójka zeszła ze sceny. Jennifer od razu gdzieś pobiegła, natomiast Ashley idąc przed siebie przeczytała sobie wskazówkę. Za nią powoli szedł Orlando. 'Ashley: '„Szukaj tam, gdzie można znaleźć wiele rzeczy”… Spoko, to nie powinno być trudne. Tutaj nie ma zbyt wielu takich miejsc. Nagle przed Ashley wyskoczył Orlando, przez co dziewczyna lekko się wystraszyła. 'Orlando: '''Witaj wspólniczko! '''Ashley: '''Czego chcesz? '''Orlando: '''Mieliśmy wspólnie wywalić Jennifer, a teraz mamy idealną okazję do przeszukania nagrań. Potem zdążymy jeszcze pójść po statuetkę, bo ty chyba już dobrze wiesz, gdzie ona może być, prawda? '''Ashley: '''No, mniej więcej. I co to ma znaczyć, że MY zdążymy jeszcze pójść po statuetkę? To ja ją zamierzam zgarnąć i nie myśl sobie, że ty ją dostaniesz. '''Orlando: '''Ale ty wygrałaś już w tym zadaniu, więc pewnie i tak znajdziesz się w finale… ''Orlando nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, ponieważ Ashley się wtrąciła. 'Ashley: '''Za to ty miałeś drugie miejsce, więc jeśli ja znajdę statuetkę, to ty też w takim przypadku trafisz do finału. Ale pamiętajmy o tym, że Chris może tego w ogóle nie brać pod uwagę. '''Orlando: '''Eh, no dobra. Póki co chodźmy do tych nagrań. ''Orlando poszedł przed siebie, natomiast Ashley dopiero po chwili ruszyła za nim. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''Nie mogę ryzykować i oddać mu tej statuetki. Nigdy nie wiadomo co Chris wymyśli dla dwóch pozostałych osób, więc to właśnie ja muszę mieć pewność, że będę w finale. A Orlando i tak w razie czego powinien poradzić sobie z Jennifer, która będzie już dosyć mocno pogrążona. ''Jennifer zaczęła od przeszukania plaży i Portu Wstydu. 'Jennifer: '''Muszę to znaleźć… Muszę… (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Serio, znalezienie tej durnej statuetki to mój jedyny ratunek. Ale jak ma mi się to udać, skoro kompletnie nie mam pojęcia, gdzie to może być? A jeszcze gorsze jest to, że Ashley dostała wskazówkę i ma teraz ogromną przewagę… ''Po jakimś czasie okazało się, że w pobliżu statuetki nigdzie nie ma, więc Jennifer postanowiła pójść w stronę stołówki. Gdy tylko lekko otworzyła drzwi, tuż obok niej przeleciał tasak rzucony przez Chefa. 'Jennifer: '''Okej… To chyba znak, że w środku też nic nie znajdę… ''Ostrożnie odeszła od drzwi i zaczęła jeszcze przeszukiwać okolice stołówki. Tymczasem Orlando i Ashley znaleźli się już w pomieszczeniu z nagraniami. 'Orlando: '''Mamy szczęście, że teraz nikogo tutaj nie ma. '''Ashley: '''I lepiej, żeby nikt już tutaj nie wchodził zanim my stąd nie wyjdziemy. '''Orlando: '''Oj tam, nic nam się raczej nie stanie. W końcu teraz naszym zadaniem jest przeszukanie wyspy. '''Ashley: '''No, może masz rację. Ale co jeśli akurat będziemy w trakcie przeglądania nagrań? '''Orlando: '''Spokojnie, na to też wymyślimy jakąś wymówkę. ''Orlando podszedł do stosu płyt i zaczął je przeglądać. Po chwili dołączyła do niego Ashley. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''Nawet nie wiem czemu nagle zwątpiłam w to przeszukiwanie nagrań. Przecież już od jakiegoś czasu byłam pewna, że to zrobię i nie martwiłam się o to, czy mogą spotkać mnie za to jakieś konsekwencje. I tak moje zachowanie nie będzie gorsze od tego, co zrobiła Jennifer. ''Ashley i Orlando starali się jak najszybciej znaleźć odpowiednie nagranie. Po pewnym czasie Ashley trafiła na to odpowiednie. 'Ashley: '''Chyba to znalazłam! ''Zaciekawiony Orlando podszedł do Ashley trzymającą płytę. 'Ashley: '''Tu są nagrania z pokoju zwierzeń z odcinka, w którym Jennifer miała podmienić głosy. Zobaczmy, czy coś tu będzie… ''Ashley włączyła nagrania z pokoju zwierzeń i po krótkim przewijaniu trafiła na fragment z Jennifer. Dziewczyna trzymała w rękach otwartą skrzynkę, z której wyjęła głosy. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: '''Co my tu mamy… Dwa głosy na Andrew i jeden na Pauline. On dzisiaj nie może odpaść. ''Schowała do skrzynki trzy inne głosy. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: '''Od teraz będą dwa głosy na Alexandrę i jeden na Andrew. Tak więc nara frajerko! I tak już od dawna jej tutaj nie powinno być… ''Ashley zatrzymała nagranie. 'Ashley: '''Ha, rzeczywiście podmieniła głosy! Jak można być tak głupim? '''Orlando: '''Cóż, w takim razie zostawmy nagranie zatrzymane na tym fragmencie z Jennifer. Jak ktoś tu wejdzie, to pewnie z ciekawości obejrzy sobie kawałek. '''Ashley: '''Miejmy taką nadzieję, bo inaczej im tego raczej nie pokażemy. Najważniejsze, żeby Chris miał okazję to zobaczyć. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Całkiem możliwe, że ona nie zostanie za to zdyskwalifikowana, ale Chris może wziąć tę sprawę pod uwagę, gdy jedno z nas będzie musiało niedługo odpaść. ''Ashley i Orlando wyszli na zewnątrz. 'Orlando: '''To gdzie teraz idziemy? '''Ashley: '''Posłuchaj, możesz iść ze mną, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że nie zabierzesz mi tej statuetki. Jeśli się nie zgadzasz, to nasza krótka współpraca zostanie właśnie teraz zerwana. '''Orlando: '''Eh, no niech ci będzie. Ale jeśli będziesz miała wpływ na to, kto razem z tobą będzie w finale, to… '''Ashley: '''Tak, tak. Nie wpuszczę tej oszustki do finału. ''Zaczęła iść przed siebie. Orlando natomiast zaczął podążać za nią. (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: '''Lepiej, żeby mówiła prawdę… ''Po chwili oboje znaleźli się przed wejściem do małego magazynu. 'Orlando: '''Myślisz, że statuetka jest tutaj? '''Ashley: '''Według wskazówki mam szukać tam, gdzie jest wiele rzeczy. Magazyn to pierwsze, co mi przyszło do głowy. '''Orlando: '''Okej, więc sprawdźmy, czy masz rację. ''Weszli do magazynu. Okazało się, że z daleka widziała ich Jennifer, która pobiegła w ich stronę. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: '''Czy oni mają jakiś sojusz i szukają razem? Jeśli właśnie tam jest ta statuetka, to ja muszę im ją koniecznie zabrać! ''Już po chwili Ashley dostrzegła statuetkę położoną na stercie różnych przedmiotów. Zaczęła iść w jej stronę, gdy nagle do magazynu wbiegła Jennifer. Zauważyła, że Ashley idzie po statuetkę, więc od razu pobiegła w to samo miejsce. Dziewczyny złapały przedmiot w tym samym czasie. 'Ashley: '''Puszczaj to! Byłam tu pierwsza! '''Jennifer: '''No i co z tego? To nie oznacza, że ty masz to teraz zabrać! '''Ashley: '''Takiej oszustce jak ty nie należy się miejsce w finale! '''Jennifer: '''Jakiej oszustce? O czym ty w ogóle gadasz? '''Ashley: '''Ja i Orlando znaleźliśmy nagranie, w którym podmieniłaś głosy tuż przed rozwiązaniem drużyn. Niewykluczone, że ktoś właśnie teraz to ogląda. '''Jennifer: '''Co?! '''Ashley: '''Dobrze słyszałaś. A teraz odwal się od statuetki! ''Ashley popchnęła Jennifer, która wleciała na stos kartonów. Następnie wybiegła z magazynu razem ze statuetką. Tuż za nią pobiegł Orlando, który z zaciekawieniem oglądał kłótnię dziewczyn. Chris cały czas czekał na scenie. Po chwili przybiegła do niego zdyszana Ashley i oddała mu znalezioną statuetkę. Kilka sekund później zjawił się Orlando oraz jeszcze chwilę później wkurzona Jennifer. '''Chris: Gratulacje Ashley! Od teraz jesteś już oficjalnie finalistką tego sezonu! Ashley: Tak! (pokój zwierzeń)Ashley: 'Wiedziałam, że mi się to uda! ''Chris spojrzał się na Jennifer i Orlando. '''Chris: Co do was... Spotkajmy się wszyscy w Porcie Wstydu za jakieś pół godziny. Wtedy odbędzie się eliminacja któregoś z was i już oficjalnie wyłonimy finałową dwójkę. (pokój zwierzeń)Jennifer: 'Jestem wściekła! Byłam już tak blisko pewnego miejsca w finale, a teraz jeszcze muszę zawalczyć o to z Orlando. Beznadzieja… (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: 'Umowa to umowa, dałem Ashley wygrać to zadanie, ale teraz nie mogę pozwolić na to, żeby Jennifer odebrała mi tak dużą szansę na milion dolarów. Port Wstydu ''Finałowa trójka czekała na Chrisa przy Katapulcie Przegranych. Po chwili prowadzący zjawił się w porcie. 'Chris: '''Witajcie na ostatniej eliminacji tego sezonu! Nie chce mi się już robić ceremonii i głosowania, więc od razu przejdziemy do wyrzucenia kogoś z was. A skoro już wspomniałem o głosowaniu… Przed chwilą zobaczyłem ciekawe nagranie… ''Ashley i Orlando uśmiechnęli się. 'Chris: '''Jennifer, nieładnie tak podmieniać głosy. Nie dość, że przez ciebie niesprawiedliwie odpadła Alexandra to jeszcze wróciłaś w tym samym momencie do gry po długim męczeniu mnie o to. Cóż… Akurat dobrze się składa, że to ty dzisiaj opuszczasz wyspę. Znowu. '''Jennifer: '''Co? Dlaczego?! '''Ashley i Orlando: '''Udało się! ''Z radości przytulili się, ale szybko się od siebie odepchnęli krzywiąc się przy tym. Jennifer posłała im mordercze spojrzenie. 'Chris: '''Nie mamy czasu na żadne dogrywki, a skoro okazałaś się dzisiaj najgorsza, to odpadasz z gry. Poza tym denerwowałaś mnie przez cały sezon i złamałaś regulamin. Mam mówić dalej? '''Jennifer: '''Eh, nie. '''Chris: '''W takim razie zapraszam do katapulty. Stęskniła się już za tobą. ''Chef podniósł Jennifer i wrzucił ją do katapulty. 'Chris: '''Chcesz powiedzieć coś jeszcze na pożegnanie? '''Jennifer: '''Wy! Jeszcze tego pożałujecie! Gorzko… tego… ''W tym samym momencie Chris uruchomił katapultę. Jennifer w locie wykrzyczała słowo „pożałujecie”. 'Chris: '''I tak oto w grze pozostała tylko dwójka uczestników! Kto zdobędzie milion w wielkim finale? Ashley czy Orlando? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Zemstę… Totalnej… Porażki! Bonusowy klip (Filmik Jennifer był już pokazany po jej eliminacji w 2. odcinku, więc teraz będzie nagranie jednego z finalistów, czyli Orlando. Natomiast w finale pojawi się filmik Ashley.) ''Na początku pojawia się pewne boisko, po którym od czasu do czasu przebiega kilka osób. Następnie przed kamerą pojawia się Orlando. '''Orlando: Siemano! Jestem Orlando i zgłaszam się do Totalnej Porażki po to, by wygrać! To zresztą jest chyba oczywiste, co nie? Jeśli mnie przyjmiecie, a przyjmiecie na pewno, to właśnie patrzycie na zwycięzcę. Na pewno będę najlepszy z nich wszystkich. Nikt nie może się ze mną równać! Wygrywam wszystkie zawody, wiec taki program nie będzie dla mnie żadnym wyzwaniem. Poza tym w przeciwieństwie do niektórych nie będę tam szukać żadnych przyjaciół lub, co gorsza, miłości. Trzeba być idiotą, żeby zgłaszać się do walki o pieniądze głównie dla nowych znajomości. Ale z drugiej strony to tylko kolejni łatwi przeciwnicy. Ci ludzie będą musieli się mocno natrudzić, żeby mnie pokonać, jeśli to w ogóle jest możliwe. W końcu jestem najlepszy! W tym samym momencie ktoś wpadł na kamerę przewracając ją przez co nagranie się skończyło. Kategoria:Zemsta Totalnej Porażki